


Sweet Kitten

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Kitten of Mine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Sister, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Teen Mycroft, The Author Regrets Nothing, fear of storms, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Mycroft indulges in taking care of his little sister during a stormy night





	Sweet Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrAloraBatlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAloraBatlock/gifts).



> The character, Sherlie Holmes, belongs to the author, DrAloraBatlock, in which I have been given permission to use her in my fanfic

Mycroft had been working diligently on his homework. He’d come home for the weekend and had been trying to finish up a paper, writing down the thesis when out of nowhere there was a loud crash of thunder coming from outside. The young fourteen-year-old winced inwardly, though his entire attention was focused on completing his assignment until he heard the frightened squeak coming from the kitchen. Frowning, he stood up, heading over to check what it was.

A young girl with a mop of curly black hair and scared blue eyes is hiding beneath the table, ducked down so that she doesn’t hit her head on the top. Her irises are wide, parted, as a nervous whimper escaped her lips when another flash of lightning and the noise of the thunder echoed out again.

“Sherlie-” Mycroft frowned, the older male looking at her quizzically. He glanced towards the window, seeing how it was pouring hard, the rain illuminating brightly by another flash of lightning. “Are you alright?”

Sherlie whined, “the no-noise… it’s scary-”

“Oh, Sherlie, it’s not going to hurt you. I promise.” Mycroft voiced, his words being a soft coo to try and calm down his sister.

Sherlie Holmes was the youngest of the trio of Holmes siblings since Mycroft was eldest and Sherlock, who was actually the only daughter’s twin, had been born a few minutes after her. She was intelligent like her brothers though relied more on her emotions than seeing what was beneath the surface. The young girl had grown incredibly close to Mycroft, her older brother having decided that she needed comfort from someone especially since Sherlock liked to shut himself out from everyone else.

“But it’s so lo-loud… and sc-scary…” Sherlie whined again, squeaking out as Mycroft pulled her out from beneath the table, her brother taking her in his arms and beginning to comb his fingers through his little sister’s hair, the girl leaning with a purr into his hand.

“I know it’s loud, but it can’t get you, okay?” Mycroft whispered, sitting down cross legged on the ground, continuing his small petting, smiling when he saw that Sherlie was beginning to relax in his arms. He let out a soft noise of happiness when Sherlie leaned into his chest, burrowing herself like an owl.

“... please don’t go-” Sherlie whimpered softly, suddenly remembering that Mycroft had to return to his boarding school once Monday came.

“I have to go, Sherlie,” the auburn-haired student sighed. “I’ll be back every weekend, okay?”

“But you’re supposed to protect me from the storms…”

Mycroft frowned, “I know. Maybe you can talk to Sherlock.”

Sherlie shook her head.

“Sherlie…?”

“I want it to be you,” Sherlie sniffed.

Mycroft cooed at Sherlie again, combing his fingers into her hair, being careful not to accidentally pull.

“Whenever you’re feeling down, just picture me there, okay? You can do that for me?”

With a small, quiet nod, the young girl let out a noise that sounded oddly like a purr, snuggling more into Mycroft if that was even possible. She giggled softly, enjoying the way that her brother was so gentle with her, as if handling a newborn kitten.

“That’s it, my little kitten, you’re okay. Feeling better?” Mycroft purred.

“Yeah… thank you, Mycee.” Sherlie murmured as she was eased into a more comfortable position, not even minding anymore when thunder and lightning clashed together outside. She had Mycroft to protect her.

“Don’t worry, kitten.” Mycroft said softly. The nickname of “kitten” had come naturally, seeing he saw the young girl as a little cat that needed protection. He ceased brushing her hair with his hands when he noticed the youngest Holmes had fallen asleep. “That’s right, sister, sleep.”

When Sherlie awoke, she had a blanket draped over her, noticing that Mycroft was snuggled close to her. The sister smiled, seeing how he was completely out cold, likely having stayed up to watch her for a while.

Mycroft was known to be highly protective of both his siblings, the fourteen-year-old constantly checking up on them and making sure they were okay before taking care of his own needs. If he’d stayed up to make sure Sherlie was properly asleep before deciding to go to bed.

“Mycee,” Sherlie murmured, but didn’t get a reaction. She smiled softly.

She’d always be there for him. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope each one of you enjoyed this little fic! Please leave a comment and don't forget to subscribe.


End file.
